Taming of the Chipette
by Esperata
Summary: Theodore and Eleanor want to go to the school dance, but can they persuade Alvin to take Brittany, or Simon to ask Jeanette? Loosely based on the Taming of the Shrew.


For THTfriends (NanduaBraves)

______________________________________________________________

"But why?" Theodore followed Eleanor like a puppy.

"Oh Theodore! You know I'm not allowed to go to the dance without my sisters. And they'll _never_ get dates…"

"I can't believe Brittany couldn't get a date." Theodore said sulkily.

"It's not couldn't. It's wouldn't." Eleanor pouted. "She's adamant that no man will tie her down. And as for Jeanette… well, she doesn't exactly attract them like flies." Theodore looked thoughtful.

"I think Simon might like her."

"Simon?" Eleanor laughed. "He's so absorbed in his science I doubt he's ever noticed her."

"He has. Occasionally Alvin says something like he could make even Jeanette love him and Simon says she's too smart for him. But it's the way he says it…"

"Alvin!" Eleanor exclaimed. Theodore jumped and looked around.

"Where?"

"No, silly! _Alvin_ could get Brittany to go to the dance with him! He's always saying no woman could resist his charms." Theodore grinned.

"That's perfect! All we have to do is convince Alvin he wants to go out with Brittany and make Simon admit he likes Jeanette!"

"Yeah, 'only'," Eleanor giggled.

*

"Hello Eleanor," Simon greeted the chipette as she came over after last period.

"Hello Simon. I've got a message for you from Theodore. He said he'd be staying late to finish his cookery project so you can go home without him." They'd begun to walk to the lockers as she spoke.

"Oh, OK." He stopped when he saw some dark haired boy talking to Jeanette. Then he proceeded to open his locker. Eleanor hadn't gone though.

"Ooh! Looks like Jeanette's got herself a boyfriend." Simon glanced back at the tall chipettte with a frown.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's probably just trying to get her to do his homework." The sound of Jeanette laughing interrupted them.

"Yeah… she looks really annoyed," Eleanor commented. Simon shut his locker with more force than usual and stalked away. Moments later, Jeanette joined her sister.

"Was that Simon?" She asked.

"Yeah. Busy with homework as usual. What did Theo want?"

"Oh. He's auditioning for the school production and wants me to help him practice his part. He said you'd say he was perfect even if he wasn't." She smiled at Eleanor. "But I can see why you like him. He's really funny."

"Don't go getting any ideas."

"Don't worry. He's not my type." Unintentionally she glanced at Simon who was waiting impatiently for Alvin.

*

"Alvin. Why do you always have to be such a braggart?"

"Hey, don't take it out on me just 'cause I got all the looks. And the charm."

"If by charm you mean 'hot-air' then yes I agree you're as charming as an air balloon."

"What's eating you today?" Alvin demanded. Simon crossed his arms.

"Besides your consistent bragging?"

"Don't dodge the question. I'm not doing anything I don't usually do. Something else must be bothering you." Simon threw up his hands.

"I'm going to be in my lab. Trying to invent a humility potion." Alvin stuck his tongue out at his retreating back.

"Huh. Simon's just jealous because all the girls love me." Theodore grinned. Alvin had just opened himself for a sneak attack.

"Not _all_ the girls, Alvin."

"What do you mean 'not all the girls'? You know there's not a girl alive who can resist the Seville charm." He smiled at his reflection.

"What about Brittany?"

"Brittany? Brittany Miller?" Theodore nodded. "Huh. She's not worth my time. You know what a stubborn self-centred drama-queen she is."

"Yeah." Theodore laughed. "No guy alive could charm her!" Alvin glanced at him.

"I didn't say I _couldn't_."

"Hey Alvin, it's no big deal." He shrugged. "Nobody could."

"_I_ could!" Theodore still looked doubtful. "OK. I'll prove it."

"You think you could get her to go to the school dance with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I could! You just watch." Theodore hid his face so Alvin wouldn't see him grinning.

*

The next morning, the chipettes met the chipmunks as usual.

"You should have seen Simon," Eleanor whispered. "When he saw you with Jeanette."

"He was in a foul mood last night," Theodore whispered back. "Did he really not recognise me?" Eleanor shook her head. "I _told_ you he liked her!"

"What about Alvin?" Theodore nodded towards his elder brother.

"Watch."

"Brittany! You're looking very pretty today." The chipette gave him a condescending glance.

"I know."

"Not that looks are everything. I look for more than that in a girl."

"Yeah, like a pulse." She shot back. He frowned then gave her a bright smile.

"Has anyone ever told you how funny you are, Brittany?" She looked momentarily taken aback.

"No."

"Well you are. I'd like to catch up later… if you don't mind?" She shrugged.

"It's your life."

"Great."

*

When Simon got in the cafeteria at lunch time, his eye immediately noticed Jeanette. However he stopped mid-way over when he saw the dark-haired boy with her again. With a slight frown he detoured over to where Alvin was sitting with Brittany and Eleanor.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Eleanor asked him. Without realising he glanced at Jeanette again.

"No. I have a lot of homework to do."

"You should take a break, Simon." Alvin admonished.

"I suppose you'll be going." Brittany sneered.

"I wasn't actually."

"I shouldn't _want_ to go," Eleanor declared. "Jemima will be there and you know how all the boys always think she looks _so_ fabulous." She sipped at her drink, waiting.

"Do they? Huh." Brittany huffed.

"Jemima's not all that good-looking," Alvin commented. "_You're _prettier than her, Brittany." He carefully didn't look at her.

"I am, actually," she stated. "I'll go to that party, Eleanor. Then we'll see who the boys prefer."

"You can't go on your own." Eleanor pointed out. "People will think you _can't _get a date."

"I _can_ get a date!" She glanced round and noticed Alvin. "Alvin can take me."

"Can I? I don't know Brittany… Simon may need me at home. Simon?" He glanced at his brother but Simon wasn't paying attention. "Simon?"

"What?"

"Do you need me at home tonight?" Simon stared at him.

"No."

"Well, it looks like I could take you, Brittany." He stretched languidly.

"Fine." She looked slightly put out that he wasn't more excited. "You can pick me up later."

"Jeanette's already got a lift." Eleanor added.

"What?" Brittany and Alvin gasped.

"Jeanette's going to the party?" Simon asked quietly. Eleanor only nodded.

*

Simon was trying to concentrate on his work, but to no avail.

He hadn't been prepared yesterday for the wave of jealousy he'd felt on seeing Jeanette with another boy. But he realised, he should have expected it. She was after all gorgeous, not to mention intelligent. It only stood to reason someone else would snap her up. He stared unseeing at the formula. He'd been happy as her friend. It had never occurred to him that that needed to change. He realised now he'd been a fool. Of course she wanted a boyfriend. But was he ready for a girlfriend?

When he'd considered girls before he'd thought of them as distracting and too much effort. He'd wanted to concentrate on his science. But was he concentrating now? He flung the chalk down in frustration. He couldn't get his mind_ off_ Jeanette and what she might be doing tonight. And Jeanette was no effort. Things with her were always so comfortable and effortless. But would they be if she was his girlfriend?

He stared out the window. Perhaps the real question was whether he could face seeing her with someone else. He felt an unfamiliar anger at the idea.

No. Whatever the cost he couldn't sit by while she was stolen by someone else. He loved her.

With that liberating thought he hurried upstairs.

*

Jeanette was surprised to see Brittany walk in with Alvin.

"Brittany! Are you here to see Theo?"

"Theo? Why ever should I be here to see Theo?"

"Oh. I just thought you might…"

"What's Theodore doing here?" Alvin interrupted. Jeanette opened her mouth to reply when Jemima clapped for silence.

"Now guys and girls. We've got one of the Chipmunks here tonight…" Alvin drew himself up proudly. "Give it up for Theodore!"

"What?" He exclaimed as the applause started. Brittany laughed.

"Didn't you know?" Jeanette asked. "He's practicing for the school production." She gestured to the other end of the room where Theodore had appeared.

"Why's he wearing that stupid black wig?" Brittany frowned.

"You'll see," Jeanette smiled. As Theodore began singing Greased Lightnin', Alvin burst out angrily.

"He can't audition for that! _I'm _auditioning for that!"

"Can't stand the competition, Alvin?" Brittany sneered.

"You stay out of it Brittany." He watched Theodore sulkily for a few moments then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Brittany demanded.

"_We,_" he took her arm, "are leaving."

"Leaving? We can't leave. Nobody's seen me yet! They have to see I'm prettier than Jemima!" She protested all the way to the door but Alvin didn't let go.

"We don't need _them_ to see us." Alvin told her. "I know a much better party."

*

Jeanette had hung back from interfering between Alvin and Brittany. Part of her wanted to go with Brittany, to help her out against Alvin, but she'd promised Theodore she'd stay. Besides, she thought, Brittany hardly needed her help.

She glanced back at Theo. He was really enjoying his turn in the limelight. She smiled. It was about time Alvin's brothers had a turn.

Her smile faded as she glanced around. She didn't really _know_ anyone here, apart from Theo, and she was beginning to feel very awkward. She'd much rather have been at home with a book… or working with Simon on a science project. She sighed. Theodore wouldn't mind if she slipped out for a few minutes.

The cool air outside was pleasant after the hot room and she sat quietly with her eyes closed, lost in a dream.

"Jeanette?"

"Simon!" She hurriedly stood up. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"I wasn't, but…" he sighed. "Jeanette, do you love him?" She was caught off guard by the unexpected question.

"Who?"

"Your date. Because if you do I'll let you be. But if you don't, or if you might not…"

"I don't." She interrupted quickly.

"You don't? You're sure?" She nodded. "Well, I… er… I mean, if you wanted to go out with me sometime… maybe to the school dance?" He stuttered.

"I'd love to." She blushed.

"You would?" She nodded again. Then with a smile she added, "Were you jealous Simon?" He blushed and looked at his feet.

"A little I guess." She took his hand.

"You don't have to be." She moved closer and whispered. "My 'date'… was Theodore." He stared at her in shock. Then he realised how close she was and once again everything seemed effortless as his lips met hers.

*

"Alvin! How much further are you taking me?" Brittany stopped to lean on a wall. Alvin glanced back at her.

"I thought you wanted to show the world how 'beautiful' you are?"

"I did… but I didn't think it would take this long. My feet hurt." She pulled off her shoes and sat down.

"If you want everyone to see you and admire you we have to get moving. You don't want to miss the greatest opportunity to be admired by the rich and famous."

"Urgh! Alvin, you said the party was just a few streets away. Then you said there was a bigger party uptown. Now you're saying there's a party of celebrities way across town. I'm tired and fed up."

"You don't want to go to the party?" She shook her head. "So you dragged me out for nothing?"

"I'm sorry!" She burst out. "I shouldn't have dragged you to the stupid party! Can we please rest here?" He looked hesitant. "Please?"

"Alright." He went and sat next to her. For a moment they sat quietly.

"I can always prove I'm prettier than Jemima at school." Brittany said thoughtfully. Alvin stood up again.

"Why waste your chance tonight? You could show the world! Let's go." He pulled on her arm again.

"No. No, Alvin. I don't need to show the world." He let go.

"You don't want to prove it to the whole world?"

"No."

"But you want to prove it to the whole school?" She looked at him and hesitated. Then she sighed.

"No, not really."

"So who do you want to prove it to Brittany?"

"I don't need to prove it to anyone, Alvin." He smiled.

"That's right. You don't. You _are_ prettier than Jemima, Brittany."

"You think so?" He nodded. "Thank you Alvin." He sat down again and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're still my date you know." He said.

"Whatever you say Alvin," she murmured sleepily. There was a pause.

"I can't wait to show you off at the school dance."

*

Back at the party, Theodore had moved onto 'You're the One That I Want' with Eleanor. She'd snuck out to join him at the party. They didn't know yet how their siblings were doing, but if their plan didn't work out, she thought, she'd just sneak out again. She loved Theodore and no power on earth was going to stop her seeing him. As they finished and smiled at each other they were surprised to hear another voice.

"We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong." The young couple stared as Jeanette joined them.

"Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom." Simon followed her out and took her hand. They continued to sing together.

"Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be.  
Waooo. Yeah."

"We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do." Theo and Eleanor spun round to see Brittany on the other side of them.

"Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop." She was joined by Alvin and the newest couple sang together.

"Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one.  
Wa-wa-wa-one." All the chipmunks and chipettes sang the rest together.

"When we go out a night, (oh-h oh)  
And stars are shining bright, (oh-h, oh)  
Up in the skies above,  
Or at the high school dance,  
Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve"

The audience went wild to see both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes performing, but the stars only had eyes for each other.

And at the back of the room, Jemima pouted. Without thinking about it, Brittany had managed to upstage her rival after all.


End file.
